Morning Routine
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Todos pasamos por ella, ¿No? Cepillarse, arreglarse, luego preparar tu desayuno, y luego directo al infierno que se hace llamar 'colegio'. Amy y Sammy lo saben muy bien. Aunque, después de esta mañana, Amy tal vez cambiar un poco su rutina mañanera. E incluso también su relación con su hermana…


**Morning Routine**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Amy y Samey hubieran llegado a los ocho finales en vez de Sugar y Topher (Sin ofender a los fans de Topher…y Sugar, si es que tiene)**

**A/N: Esta bien. Debería, enserio, **_**debería **_**estar haciendo el cap 18 de TDBI. Peeeeeeero no pude evitarlo. Ya llevo varios días con esta idea de la cabeza, y quiero sacármela lo más rápido posible. Solo espero que Amy no haya quedado muy OOC**

**En fin, sin nada más que decir, ¡Que empiece el one-shot! **

**...**

…

_-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…_

El ruido de la alarma de un reloj fue el culpable de romper la paz que había traído la mañana. Pocos segundos después de oír dicha alarma, una joven de cabello rubio, ojos color turquesa, y con un lunar en su mejilla se levanto claramente enfadada de la cama, mirando con fastidio como una chica exactamente igual a ella –salvo su lunar característico- dormía plácidamente en su cama, completamente ignorante de la irritante cacofonía producida por el reloj…

'_Típica Samey…'_ pensó la rubia, rodando los ojos. La rubia tomo el –aun resonante- reloj en sus manos, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hacia donde se encontraba su gemela. El reloj termino golpeándola en la cabeza, a lo cual Samey soltó un sonoro quejido…

-¡Ouch! ¿Q-que fue…

-¡Samey! ¿¡Que ha acaso olvidaste lo que acordamos la semana pasada!?-Grito la gemela mayor, su mirada clavada en los ojos de la hermana menor. Samey solo se rasco su nuca nerviosa, sin saber a lo que se refería. Por énfasis, Amy señalo el reloj que yacía en la cama de la rubia…

Al no tener respuesta nuevamente, Amy solo bufo fastidiada, mientras se preparaba para explicarle a su hermana –otra vez- su rutina matutina…

-Escucha, _Samey…_-Decía la gemela mayor, poniendo énfasis en el sobrenombre, el cual sabía que era más que suficiente para bajarle la moral a su hermana-…Hace una semana tu y yo acordamos algo sobre la alarma del reloj, ¿Recuerdas?-

Samey se quedo pensativa por un rato, intentando recordar a que se refería su hermana…

-Oh…¿Y e-eso era?

-¡Que debías despertarte exactamente a las 4:59 a.m. para que yo no tuviera que escuchar ese maldito reloj! ¡Debías apagarlo antes de que me despertara a mí! ¿¡Que acaso no te entra nada de información en esa cabeza tuya, _Samey!?_-Gritaba Amy, completamente iracunda. Samey solo se quedo parada, intentando mantener la calma mientras era acosada verbalmente por su hermana. Era estúpido. Era estúpido que _ella _le recriminara por simplemente no despertar _antes _de que el reloj sonara. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? Necesitaría una alarma para despertar antes de que sonara la otra alarma, para que así no despertara a Amy. Por supuesto, dicha idea era ridícula…

Bueno, en realidad, TODA esta situación era ridícula…

Aunque no es como si Samey algún día se fuera a quejar, de todos modos. Después de todo, así ha sido su rutina diaria por más de 16 años. Y realmente dudaba que algo fuera a cambiar…

-Ahora, espero que no hayas olvidado lo que seguía después de despertar, _Samey_-Repitió Amy, con veneno en su voz. Samey –o, mejor dicho, _Sammy-_ odiaba ese sobrenombre. Y sabía muy bien que su hermana lo usaba solo para herirla. Pero, nuevamente, no era como si algo fuera a cambiar realmente…

-¡Hola, tierra llamando a Samey!

-¿Uh?

La gemela menor volvió a la realidad, mirando con terror la expresión de su hermana, que parecía querer cortarle la cabeza en ese mismo instante…

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije, cierto?

-Uh…¿Querías que yo…comprara pastelillos?-Preguntaba Samey, forzando una sonrisa. Amy solo masajeo sus sienes, visiblemente irritada, para luego comenzar a empujara a Sammy fuera de la habitación…

-¡Ugh, desayuno, Samey, te dije que prepararas el maldito desayuno!-Exclamaba Amy, sacando a la rubia de la habitación, y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta-Ahora, si el desayuno no está listo antes de que yo salga de esta habitación, deberás ir al colegio con solo la mitad de tu cabellera. ¿Entendido?-

-¡P-pero necesito tiempo para cepillarme los dientes, y maquillarme, y ponerme mi uniform…

-¿¡Entendido!?-Repitió nuevamente Amy, esta vez en voz alta. Sammy no dudo en asentir con la cabeza esta vez, a lo cual Amy cerró la puerta violentamente, dejándola sola en el pasillo…

Justo después de cerrar la puerta, Amy decidió abrirla silenciosamente, lo suficiente para poder espiar a su hermana gemela, que caminaba cansinamente hacia la cocina. Amy sintió una extraña punzada en su estomago, pero decidió ignorarla por el momento. _'Seguro solo es hambre…_' Pensó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente…

* * *

><p>A regañadientes, la gemela buena comenzó a preparar ambos desayunos: Unos huevos benedictinos –había aprendido a las malas si le hacía unos huevos a Amy que tuvieran mantequilla, aceite, grasa, sal, o yema- acompañados de pan integral, untados de queso crema. A simple vista, parecía ser un desayuno ideal…pero la rubia sabia bastante bien que nunca había tal cosa como 'ideal' para Amy, así que comenzó a prepararle un jugo de naranja a su hermana –recién exprimido tal como le gustaba…<p>

-¿Era necesario lanzarme el reloj? Sé que me quede dormida y todo, pero…-Se preguntaba la oji-turquesa, frotando adolorida el moretón que tenía en su cabeza. Definitivamente Amy se había vuelto más mandona con los años, o, mejor dicho, desde que Topher le había hecho… lo que sea que había hecho para justificar que Amy tuviera que terminar con él. Lo único que Sammy entendió de su hermana fue 'Mensajes', 'Fotos', 'Bar', y 'Chris McLean', debido a que Amy estaba demasiado furiosa para explicarle todo el asunto –sin mencionar que es difícil entender a alguien cuando está lanzando tus muebles por la ventana.

Pero el Sr. McLean solo era el director, y no tenía sentido que Amy se enojara por…oh…

Pero como sea. Ya el desayuno estaba listo, el jugo estaba perfecto, y todo antes de que Amy bajara a desayunar…

'_Incluso ella deberá admitir que se ve delicioso…'_ Pensó Sammy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si algo le gustaba ver a Sammy, era a Amy admitir que ella había hecho algo bien. Y definitivamente debía admitirlo en esta ocasión. Con solo unas _'gracias'_ sería más que suficiente…

La chica se miro en el reflejo de una vasija, y noto con horror que aun seguía en sus pijamas. Sin pensarlo, Sammy corrió hacia las escaleras, rogando porque su hermana haya dejado de utilizar su habitación para poder vestirse en su uniforme de porrista…

* * *

><p>Amy, mientras tanto, ya se había puesto su uniforme de porrista: Rojo con detalles blancos, con una blusa roja hasta el ombligo, y una minifalda. El equilibrio perfecto entre sexy, y práctico para poder realizar las rutinas sin problemas. O, como Scarlett solía llamarlo, 'Excesivamente repulsivo, degradante y sexista'. Amy sabía que solo estaba celosa, debido a que más de una vez la había encontrado observándola a <em>ella<em> desde las gradas, aun cuando la pelirroja se oponía completamente a las rutinas de porristas en el colegio…

Mirándose nuevamente en el espejo, Amy no pudo evitar con confusión su rostro, debido a que, por alguna razón, su característico lunar no estaba allí. A decir verdad, era como si fuera _Samey _la que estuviera en el espejo, en vez de ella…

Y, al verla a ella en el espejo, no podía evitar sentir algo de…¿Culpa? No. Ella _nunca_ sentía culpa por nadie. Sencillamente debía ser…hambre. SI, eso, estaba hambrienta debido a que la estúpida de Samey no le había preparado aun su desayuno, eso era todo.

Aun así…hasta ella debía admitir que había sido demasiado cruel con ella estos últimos días. ¿Pero quién podría culparla? Aun estaba algo rencorosa por el 'accidente' que la había obligado a terminar con Topher…

'_Ugh, Topher. ¿Cómo es que aun recuerdo el nombre de ese doble cara, engañador, pedazo de…' _La cruel gemela saco al chico de sus pensamientos al instante, sintiendo algo de dolor con tan solo recordar lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Si, tal vez ella había exagerado al tirar su plato de ensalada en su rostro, bañarlo con el vino que hace minutos habían estado bebiendo plácidamente, y casi golpearlo con aquella silla antes de que llamaran a seguridad…¡Pero él se lo había buscado! ¿¡Engañarla a _ella, _con aquel _anciano_!? Bajo. Muy, muy bajo…

'_Aun así, no es como si Samey tuviera la culpa…'_ Pensó Amy, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con sus propios pensamientos _'…Digo, ella fue la única que no se abalanzo a Topher después de mi rompimiento con ese imbécil…es más, ella permaneció de mi lado todo el tiempo…'_

Después de retirar el exceso de maquillaje que había cubierto su icónico lunar, la porrista salió del baño, y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, donde, sorprendentemente, el desayuno que ella le había ordenado estaba totalmente listo. Y, con tan solo verlo, Amy podía deducir que estaba delicioso…

Y, al probar un bocado del desayuno, todas sus deducciones fueron correctas. Era sencillo, pero aun así delicioso, sin mencionar lo fresco que se sentía su vaso de jugo de naranja. _'Quien diría que Samey me hizo caso con la regla de "nada de azúcar, nada de grasa", uh' _Pensó Amy, sonriendo ligeramente ante los deliciosos –sin mencionar perfectamente saludables para su dieta- huevos que estaba comiendo. _'Si tan solo Topher hubiera cocinado así cuando salíamos…'_

Amy sintió como su bocado de comida se atoraba en su garganta al escuchar sus propios pensamientos en ese momento. ¿Comparar a Topher con Sammy? Estúpido. Completamente estúpido. Topher había sido su novio, y había sido maravilloso…en el momento. ¿Sammy? Solo era aquella desgracia de gemela. Si, podía ser bastante amable. Si, podía ser la única que estaba con ella en momentos difíciles. Y si, tal vez era muy dedicada en complacerla a ella. Y si, tal vez Amy no la odiaba _tanto _como se lo demostraba. Pero solo eso…

Aun así, Amy no pudo evitar pensar que, compararla con Topher era completamente injusto para ella. Después de todo, _Sammy _seguía allí con ella, mientras que Topher, en cambio, no…

Fue solo en ese momento que Amy noto que había estado refiriéndose a su hermana por su verdadero nombre, en vez de su cruel sobrenombre…

Finalmente, su bocado de comida salió disparado de su garganta, justo cuando Amy noto que alguien había estado palmeando ligeramente su espalda…

-¿E-estas bien, A-Amy? P-parecías estar asfixiándote cuando entre…-Decía Sammy, con un hilillo de voz, como si tuviera temor de la posible reacción de su hermana. Amy intento en pensar en una respuesta sarcástica, pero, para su sorpresa, no salieron palabras de sus labios. Para disimularlo, se metió otro bocado en su boca, y comenzó a masticar nuevamente…

Sammy…err, Samey también comenzó a comer con ella, sonriéndole tiernamente ya que, aparentemente, ella _sabía_ que estaba disfrutando el desayuno que había hecho. Por supuesto, Amy no dijo nada, y solo le dirigió una mirada fría a su hermana…

'_¿Cómo puede estarme sonriendo? Seguro debe estar pensando que le daré un cumplido solo por haberme hecho un estúpido desayuno…' _Pensó Amy agriamente, mientras rodaba los ojos irritada. _'Aunque…realmente esta delicioso. Tal vez debería…'_

'_¡NO!' _Decía una mitad de ella, mientras volteaba a ver a la inocente Sammy, que seguía comiendo de sus tostadas, completamente ignorante de la conversación interna de su hermana mayor _'¿Y que si hizo algo bien para variar? No es como si valiera algo por eso. Tu misma lo dijiste, solo es una clon. Una imitación barata tuya…'_

'_Yo nunca hubiera hecho un desayuno así por ella'_ Pensó su otra mitad, con un suspiro _'Definitivamente debería agradecerle…solo por una vez. Para variar…'_

'_¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Un "muchas gracias, hermanita. ¡Eres la mejor!" ¿Qué edad tienes?'_

'_No…pero tal vez pueda…_

-¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaba Samey, agitando su mano enfrente de su hermana, que miraba perdidamente le horizonte.

-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-N-no, yo solo…es que te quedaste mirando al horizonte un rato. Solo quería asegurarme si estabas bien…-Decía Sammy, tímidamente. Amy solo rodo los ojos, y se concentro nuevamente en su comida…

'_Solo dile que estas bien. Agradécele por preocuparse por ti…'_

-No pasa nada, _Samey…_

Con eso, Sammy bajo la mirada, sintiendo algo de dolor ante el sobrenombre. Para su sorpresa, Amy también sintió algo de culpa, pero siguió comiendo de todos modos…

-¿Enserio? Es que has estado algo…distante esta mañana…

'_Sí, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mi'_

-¡Dije que estoy bien! Ugh, demonios, ¿Por qué no simplemente cierras tu boca?

Otra respuesta. Otra mirada baja. Otra punzada en el estomago. Definitivamente, Amy podía sentir que se le hacía cada vez más difícil terminar de comer, pero de algún modo lo hizo. La rubia se levanto de su asiento, y dejo su plato sobre la mesa, sin molestarse en siquiera llevarlo al lavaplatos…

-U-uh, A-Amy…¿Q-que te pareció el desayuno?

'_Gracias Sammy, estuvo delicioso'_ Pudo haber dicho._ '¡Me encanto tu desayuno, Sammy!'_ O tal vez incluso un simple _'Gracias, hermana' _hubiera sido suficiente…

Pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca…

'_Vamos Amy, solo dilo…¡SOLO AGRADÉCELE DE UNA VEZ! No puede ser tan difícil…'_

Amy abrió su boca, preparándose para responderle a su gemela…

'_¡Solo dile de una vez! Es tu hermana, tu GEMELA. Sabes que lo que tú dices no es cierto. Tú sabes que, muy en el fondo, la amas. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo demuestras alguna vez?_

-Uh, Amy…lo estás haciendo de nuevo…

Amy cerró los labios, intentando evitar la mirada confusa de su hermana.

'_¿Pero qué haces? ¡Pareces una completa idiota! No le hagas caso a ella, ¡Tienes que demostrarle a tu hermana quien manda! No seas débil…'_

'_¡NO! Solo hazlo, Amy. Tú quieres hacerlo. Solo trágate tu maldito orgullo y dilo. Solo dilo, Amy. Son. Solo. Tres. Palabras…'_

Como si de un robot se tratase, Amy camino cansinamente hacia donde se encontraba Samey. De nuevo, abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Frustrada, Amy se acerco aun más a su gemela, y la envolvió en un apretado abrazo…

Sammy solo miro completamente confundida a su hermana, pero decidió mantenerse callada por el momento…

-No estuvo _tan _terrible, Sammy. Solo espero que logres hacer algo mejor mañana…

Amy finalmente soltó a su gemela del abrazo, y, cuando vio su rostro, no que, para su sorpresa, Sammy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Pregunto Amy, con su usual tono irritado. Sammy, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo…

-Me llamaste Sammy…-Sonrió la gemela, esta vez siendo ella la que abrazaba a su hermana-¡Tu nunca me llamas Sammy!-

-Ugh, ¿Y qué demonios tiene de especial? Es tu nombre, ¿No?-Se excuso Amy, intentando disimular el ligero sonrojo que le estaba provocando el abrazo de su hermana. Al notar que esta no quería soltarla, Amy comenzó a impacientarse un poco-Si, si, ya entendí…como sea, mas te vale no decir nada de esto en el colegio, ¿Entendiste? Porque tengo una reputación que mantener…

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, a lo cual Amy suspiro, aliviada. Sammy llevo ambos platos al lavaplatos, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, listas para dirigirse a el infierno sobre la tierra que se hacía llamar 'Secundaria Pahkitew'. Al llegar a la puerta, Sammy se detuvo en seco, lo cual, predeciblemente, irrito a su gemela…

-En fin. Ahora mueve tu gordo trasero, ¿Quieres? Porque no llegare tarde solo por ti…

-¿P-pero, no vas a pasar primera, Amy-Pregunto Sammy, frotando su brazo nerviosamente.

-Meh, después de ti…-Decía Amy, mientras sonreía gentilmente a su hermana menor-…Sammy-

…

…

…

…

**¡Y eso fue todo, amigos! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? (Estoy casi seguro de que fue el ultimo) ¡Coméntenlo en un Review! Y si no tienen nada que decir…¡Dejen un review de todos modos!**

**En fin. Espero les haya gustado este one-shot. Au revoir!**


End file.
